1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as an MFP, an image forming method, and a computer-readable storage medium for image forming program.
2. Description of Related Art
Image forming apparatus for forming images such as a copying machine, a printer, and a facsimile and, in addition, multi function peripheral known as a combination machine or an MFP (Multi Function Peripheral) have been traditionally used in the offices of business and the like.
Along with the improvement in the performance of the image forming apparatuses, ceaseless development of additional functions has been continued, and various additional functions have been proposed. For example, the followings are such proposed functions. In accordance with predetermined adding conditions of specific image information, the specific image information is embedded in image data meeting the adding conditions in a manner specified by the adding conditions. When a printed image having specific image information embedded therein is duplicated by a copying machine, the copying machine, upon detecting the specific image information, prevents the duplicate print from being outputted, or prints characters such as “Copying Prohibited” and outputs the result (JP-2007-013581-A). As a similar function, there is also proposed a function to embed, in a copy, security information with which illegal copying will be prevented (JP-2003-337687-A).
The following function is further proposed. Information concerning setting conditions for copying is embedded in the document in advance. When the document is duplicated, the information concerning setting conditions thus embedded is read out. Then, copying is performed based on the setting conditions (JP-H11-187247-A). With this arrangement, the operator does not need to make renewed settings for various functions, thereby leading to a reduction in operation mistakes and the time required for such a job as well.
However, according to the methods proposed in JP-2007-013581-A, JP-2003-337687-A, and JP-H11-187247-A, when a document, including images consisting of photographs, graphics such as graphs, or text, is copied, it is impossible to edit such images. For example, in a document consisting of a photograph, a graph, and text, if the graph is formed smaller and the photograph is formed larger, a user may wish to take a look at an enlarged graph. In that case, it is possible to make a usual enlarged copy to thereby enlarge the graph. However, other areas than where the graph is located are also enlarged. As a result, the text or the photograph partially comes off the copy unnecessarily. Even if the area to be viewed is enlarged and duplicated, accurate positioning or magnification settings are difficult to make to thereby possibly prevent a desired output image from being produced.